Some secrets are better left unsaid
by Clair-Crossed
Summary: What happens when Tucker Gats mad at Danny for stealing Sam? What does Danny have to do to save Sam? What happens to Jazz after her brother dies? Read and find out the threesoms secrets! Please give the story a try!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: actually I came up with this story with my dad. My dad reads a-lot and gave me a-lot of ideas so now I'm turning it into a story so please read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom! Wish I did : but I don't so if you utterly are disgusted with this story you can discontinue reading it. I can take flames in reviews! Flames are ways of letting me know I can do better, or your just very rude and don't know the difference between milk and stories unless it hits you like a big sign! If there is anything you don't like about my stories please tell me! **

Danny, Sam and Tucker are all waling through the halls of Casper high. Danny heads over toward his usual locker right beside Tucker and Sam's. "Hey Danny did you get the math assignment done because I completely don't understand it!" Says Sam "Well all I know is problem number nine, It was really tough trying to listen to Lancers lesson because the box ghost kept tapping on the window right next to me!" replies Danny.

"Dude I understood the homework ok." Says Tucker. "You would!" replies Danny and Sam in unison. "Well let's start walking to class or we'll be late and I don't feel like sitting in Lancers office for Detention!" says Danny.

"Miss Manson could I see you in my office for a minute." Says Mister Lancer. "Speak of the devil" Tucker mumbles under his breath. Tucker and Danny wait outside, and as Sam walks in the office they put their ears to the door.

"Hello Sammykins!" Says Sam's mom. "Mom Dad why are you here at school?" says Sam in a shocked voice. "Well we wanted to tell you the good news!" replies Sam's dad.

"Your father got a job offer by The Masters Corporation, he'll make more money!" says Sam's mom. "It's here in amity park right…?" asks Sam in a scared voice. "Well that's exactly what we wanted to tell you Sam, The job would be in Italy!" replies Sam's dad.

"What the job offer is in EUROPE!" Sam says in a loud angry voice. " Yes so we're moving in a month." Says Sam's mom.

"What about my friends?" asks Sam? "You can make new friends." Says Sam's mom.

"I don't want to leave. Can't I stay here with Aunt Agatha?" asks Sam. "No you know what happened last time she went crazy and thought your Fenton friend was a ghost." Replies Sam's mom. "Miss Manson I suggest you get to class!" says Mister Lancer.

Mr. Lancer opens the door for Sam to exit, and Danny and Tucker fall in to the office. "Mr. Lancer hi..." says Tucker. " We were uh… just going to class bye!" says Danny.

Sam Danny and Tucker walk to class. "Hey Danny can you come over to my house tonight and study?" asks Sam. "Sure I'll be over at 5:00. Do you want me to bring the usual homework snack?" asks Danny "Yep chips and soda!" replies Sam. " Se you at five!" says Danny.

**Authors note: So there it is the first chapter. Keep reading to find out what happens at their study date: Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hello everyone here is the next chapter this story really isn't D+S or T+S it's actually T+S+D. well keep reading to find out what secrets the threesome holds! Please R&R.**

It's 3:00 and the bell at Casper high rings. Sam comes walking out of the door with her two best friends Tucker and Danny. "Hey Sam have you decided about what your going to do about Italy?" asks Tucker. "Well I haven't really decided, but maybe I could live with my aunt here while my parents go to Italy!" replies Sam

"That would be nice but if I know your parents they'll not agree!" replies Danny. "I have to go, my mom is probably really worried!" says Tucker. Danny and Sam walk to Sam's house. Sam walks in and everything seems quiet. Nothing but the wind. "My Parents aren't here!" Sam says very exited. The two fifteen year olds break out soda and chips.

One Hour later…

"Gosh…Do you get the math?" asks Sam. Danny gets up and walks behind her and examines the problem. "Well see…49 degrees is what you're left with…ok. Well a triangle has 180 all together and the next two angles are marked X... which means they are both the same. So what is 180 minus 49?" says Danny. Sam pauses for a second and stares into Danny's eyes. She sees a blue whirlpool of wonder. She drops her pencil slowly. She leans in close to Danny and is ready to kiss him. He doesn't move. So she believes he is ok with it. Both of their hearts fluster with happiness and fear of what will happen next. All of the sudden the door opens and Sam's parents come bursting in to find the two fifteen year olds kissing.

"Sam Nicole Manson!" yells Sam's mom. Danny suddenly pulls away as fast as possible. "Uh…I have to go bye Sam." Says Danny as he is running out the door.

"Bye Danny!" yells Sam.

"I can't believe you were kissing that boy…Do you know his parents?" yells Sam's mom. "Yes I know his parents!" yells Sam back. "I can't believe you would display such bad behavior." yells Sam's mom. Sam storms up to her room and slams the door shut.

The next day….

Sam walks to her locker and starts putting in the combination. She thinks to herself for a moment. "I wonder what Danny's and my friendship will be like now, Will it ever be the same?" Sam thinks to herself. All of the sudden Danny and Tucker walk up. "Hi Sam did…you…uh get in trouble?" asks Danny. "yeah." Replies Sam. Sam opens her locker and starts pulling out books. "Well are your parents mad at me?" asks Danny. "Yeah…they've…um forbid me from ever seeing you…again!" Sam says. "Why?" replies Tucker. "Um remember what I told you about." Says Danny. "Oh." Replies Tucker. Danny and Sam start walking down the hallway together. Tucker starts thinking

To himself "Danny always gets the girls, he gets the ghost powers and I loved Sam first!" Tucker says to himself. "Are you coming Tucker?" Yells Sam from up the hallway. "Yeah!" Tucker yells back Tucker runs up the hallway to Sam and Danny.

**Authors note: OOH….I'm sensing some hate on Tuckers part. Please keep reading to find out what happens. Please Read and Review! Next chapter will be up shortly!**


End file.
